


We Just Fell Asleep I Swear!

by ckwriteastory



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But I added him to my story, Dont like Ralph, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Horny Teenagers, Light Petting, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckwriteastory/pseuds/ckwriteastory
Summary: Teenaged Barry and Iris have some explaining to do.





	1. Chapter 1

“IRIS ANN WEST!”

Iris could not take her father yelling her full name so early in the God dang morning. Did she leave the door unlocked again over? Fail a test and have a teacher call home? Whatever it was he needed to chill. 

Not even trying to open her eyes because its Sunday. Sundays are for sleeping in everyone knows that, “Dad go away its too early.”

And then the comforter around her started to move, or at least she though it was a blanket being so warm and wrapped tightly around her. Then she remembered falling asleep last night. Iris’s eyes popped open. Turning her head coming face to face with a sleeping Barry Allen.

Iris slowing moved her eyes to meet her father’s who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom still in his suit which means he just got home from the precinct. Iris was in deep shit. 

“Dad this really isn’t what it looks like.” Cliché, she knows, but really it was the only thing she could think to say at the moment. 

As if the sound of her voice started to coax Barry out of his deep sleep. “Shhhh Iris I’m trying to sleep,” he mumbled while trying to bury his face into her neck.

“Barry.” She shoved at his shoulder to try and wake him up. 

Then he made the worse decision possible in this kind of situation. He rolled over on top of her and whispered, “Fine you don’t want to sleep lets do something else.”

If Iris could pick a moment to die she would choose now. Before Iris could open her mouth to tell Barry to shut the hell up in a flash Joe was across the room. 

Yoking Barry up by the back of his neck. "Do you have a death wish boy?" Joe snarled into Barry’s face. Joe also noticed Barry was fully dressed the only thing missing where his socks and shoes. 

All the blood drained from Barry's face he resembled the color of snow. Iris didn't even know people could turn that white. This was the end they were both going to die either from embarrassment or by Joe West’s hands.

Barry meekly said, "Good morning Mr. West."

"Well it was a descent morning until I found you in my daughter's bed and then decided it’d be a good idea to hump her leg right in front of me."

"Dad he wasn't humping my leg!" Iris shrieked. 

"Whatever!” Joe shoved Barry towards the door, “Get out of my house before I commit murder before the sun has fully risen!"

Barry was backing his bookbag with his books and laptop when he thought to clarify what was happening. “Mr. West just so you know when I said something else I meant breakfast not sex.” He was now in search of his shoes, “ Never sex.”

“OHMYGOD” Iris covered her face with her hands. “Barry!”

Joe had had enough. Through clinched teeth barely getting the word out, “I swear to god if you’re not out of my house in the next sixty seconds..”

Joe didn’t even have to finish his threat Barry fled as fast as humanly possible.


	2. OMG Its Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What leads up to Joe almost committing a murder. Barry feels way past lucky.

“You don’t get it Barry I just finished bingeing Dark Matter only to find out its cancelled! Like I know there’s more to the story and now I’ll never get to see it.” Towards the end of Cisco’s rant, he started to pout at the injustice of another great TV show ending too early.

Barry tried to pacify his best friend. “It’s just TV Cisco calm down,” He said while patting Cisco’s shoulder.

Cisco shook Barry’s hand off his shoulder. “Don’t you tell me to calm down buddy!”

“Hey Barry,” Iris said while totally interrupting their nerd fest. They were both deeply into their discussion about the cancelled SYFY show that they were completely unaware of Iris walking towards them.

“H he hey Iris,” Barry stuttered out.

“So, I was wondering” Iris tucked her hair behind her ear, “if you would be free on Saturday to do our project.”

“Well I have to work Saturday, but I get off at like 8.”

“That’s cool,” she shrugged.

“I wouldn’t be able to get to your house until around 9 though because I’ll have to catch like 3 buses.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. I can pick you up. You work at the Wholefoods in that new plaza, right?”

“Yeah. You don’t have to pick me up. If it’s too late on Saturday, we can do it sometime after school.”

“No, its fine. I’ll be in the house by myself bored; I’d much rather get some work done.” Barry had to remind himself not to seem too overly excited about spending time with Iris. _Think nonchalant, it’s just homework, be cool._ “Okay”

Iris waved her fingers, “Bye Cisco. See you tomorrow Barry,” she walked away smiling.

As soon as Iris was out of sight Cisco rammed his elbow into Barry’s side, “Dude you are so in there!”

“Shut up Cisco she’s not into me like that, trust me.” Barry would not allow his head to be blown up by his best friend. Iris was out of his league and in no way into him. Even though she did invite him over on a Saturday night when she would be home alone… but that was just a coincidence, right?

***********************************************************************************

“Okay… soooo…… where do you want to start?” Barry said while his eyes scanned around Iris’ home. He’d never been there before so he wanted to take in as much detail as possible because he was sure he’s never be back.

Iris walked passed him in the living room, “First let’s get something to eat because I’m starving.”

“Thank god you said that, I can absolutely eat,” he smiled as he followed her into what he could only assume was the kitchen.

“We’ve got a bunch of leftovers. I would cook something now, but I just don’t feel like it sorry.”

“I can eat whatever Iris.”

“Good. We have…..” Iris bent over to look inside the refrigerator, “jerk chicken and sweet potatoes it’s all really spicy though, eggplant parm, white bean soup, aaannnd Grandma Esther’s noodles.”

Barry was sort of listening to Iris, but it was had to concentrate when her butt was up in the air like that. He is a teen aged boy after all, the little things turn him on. Iris turned around to face Barry when he didn’t pick any of the choices.

“So, what’ll ya have?”

“Huh?” Barry shook his head trying to clear the dirty thoughts from his mind. “Who’s Grandma Esther?”

“Oh, she’s really my great grandma, she’s my dad’s grandma. Her recipes were passed down to my dad he has to make one of her dishes at least every other week.”

“Cool I think I’ll try the noodles.”

“I think I’ll spice it up and have the jerk.”

“Ha you are what you eat! Like that Kanye lyric”

“You’re stupid,” Iris giggled. Iris made them both plates. They sat at the table with their respective meals.

“This is pretty good,” Barry said while pointing his fork at his plate.

“My dad will be glad to hear it.”

“Okay so for our project what two pieces of fiction do you want to compare.”

“I think it would be pretty cool to compare and contrast culturally and genre. Like a Bollywood movie and maybe a Jane Austen novel.”

“I’m not well versed in Jane Austen nor have I ever watched a Bollywood movie."

“What!?” Barry shrugged, “Iris if it’s not school obligated I don’t think I would read and Austin book. Not really my style, sorry. And I don’t know any Bollywood movies to ever watch one.”

“Okay one of those I get. But the Bollywood one we can solve now.”

“How about you pick your favorite movie and I pick a Bollywood one and we compare the two.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Okay after this we write out an outline and then we can watch the movies. It’ll be pretty late after watching the movie that I’m thinking about is that okay with you?”

“I don’t have any other plans Iris.” _Not like there’s any place I’d rather be_.

“Good. I’ll drive you home after.”

Once the outlines were done and they had a concrete plan on where their project would go. Iris turned to Barry. “Okay let’s go upstairs and what Queen. I think it’s a good Bollywood movie to start off with.”

She got up not even waiting for Barry’s response to the change in venue. Barry suddenly nervous followed Iris up the stair to her bedroom. She plopped on her bed and started to load Netflix on her TV. Barry nervously played with his fingers. Should he sit on the bed with her? Is this a Netflix and chill? Is that too presumptuous? As he over thought he noticed a chair by her desk. _I’ll just sit there_.

Barry starting to make his way to the rolling chair. “Where are you going?”

“Uhhhh to sit down.”

“Don’t be silly,” she the pat the spot next to her “The movie is about to start.”

Iris laid down fully comfortable watching the movie, as for Barry his was sitting up straight against the headboard going through a full-blown panic. She was giggling at the funny parts or, so he assumed. It was almost a 3 hour movie and all Barry could think about is how she kept tapping his thigh to make sure he was paying attention. Or that it seemed like she was getting closer and closer to him. “That was good right?”

“Yeah I really like it.”

“Okay is the movie you want to watch on Netflix?”

“No, but I can grab my laptop and we can watch it on there.” After Barry got the movie booted he laid the laptop on the bed between them.

“You can relax a little Bare,” Iris whispered as another bomb exploded in the action-packed movie.

“I am relaxed.” If anything, the nickname made him even more stiff.

“Come on get lay down and get closer,” she pulled on his sleeve “you’ll hear the move better.”

“Okay okay” Barry scooted down. “There now we’re close as can be.”

“Actually, I think we could get closer,” Iris murmured.

“Huh?” Before Barry could question Iris further she kissed him. KISSED HIM! _This is happening Cisco was right! Oh my god this is not the time to be thinking about Cisco! You’re kissing the girl of your dreams! You’re going to ruin this!_  Barry shoved those thoughts away and focused on kissing Iris Freaking West.

It was amazing the feel of her lips pushed against his. Her lips were fuller and velvety soft. Iris deepened the kiss and shoved the laptop out of the way to push their chest together. The kiss was greedy Iris was trying to take more. Her tongue outlined his bottom lip right before she pulled away. She pushed her hair back and gave Barry the brightest smile.

“Wow,” he sighed in amazement.

She then threw her leg over Barry’s waist. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while now,” Iris said as her hand crept up Barry’s chest.

“Really?” All of this was blowing his mind. Iris chuckled and said softly against Barry’s lip “Yeah.”

Now that Barry was over the initial shock of the kiss he was throwing everything he had into it. Though not much experience in the department he’s been imagining kissing Iris for years. Tongues mated, and he loved the way she tasted. Iris moaned, and the sound gave Barry a boost of confidence; he moved his had from her lower back to cup her ass and squeezed. She then ground their hips together. Barry grabbed her hip with his free hand, pulling her even closer to his body. Iris could feel his bulge growing in the lower part of her belly. Barry knew she could feel him and tried to pull away and Iris bit his lip. _Ouch._ She then sucked it in her mouth to take the pain away, making Barry forget how embarrassed he was for being so turned on. She had started to do things to him with the way she was licking his lips. Iris’ lips started to move from his and she made her way across his jawline a sucked on his neck.

“Too much,” Barry moaned out. Iris made some kind of noise that sounded a lot like to no to Barry’s ears, but she had to stop. He had to take some of the power into his own hands. He ran his hand up under her shirt feeling the smooth skin of her stomach, gripped her hip in his free hand and rolled them over. Both panting and staring at one another. Iris’ shirt has crept up now that Barry’s hand is there stroking it.

Iris raised her hand to run her fingers through Barry’s hair. “Why’d you stop?” she asked.

“I had to stop before we went too far, and your father comes home” -

” Wow what a gentleman,” she interjected.

-“And now that I’ve just heard myself out loud I feel like I just talked myself out of something good.”

“Barry chill out.” Iris full out laughed at him. “I’m not going to have sex with you right now. And my dad won't be home until the morning, he’s not going to see anything.”

“So, you’re saying there’s a chance?”

“You are such a dork,” Iris play shoved his shoulder still laughing.

“A dork you clearly like.” Barry leaned back down to kiss Iris again. He’d never felt this confident. If she hadn’t made the move he would have still been sitting in a desk chair staring at her watch a movie.

“Mmmmmm who says I like you?” Iris teased between kisses.

“Excuse me for assuming.”

They made out for god knows how long. Before it could start to get out of hand again Iris shoved Barry’s shoulder to stop the kiss. “What?”

“We have to actually watch that movie and it's getting late.” Iris said as she stroked his lips with her fingertips.

Barry kisses Iris’ fingers, “Okay.” He rolled off her of and went into search of his laptop. “Wanna just start from the beginning?” he asked as he noticed the credits were rolling.

Iris shrugged. “Might as well.”

They both got comfortable with Iris laying her head on Barry’s chest. 30 minutes into the move Iris starting yawing. “The movie isn't that boring.”

“No, I’m just a little tired it is past 2,” Iris mumbled. 

“Mmmmmhmm”

“Just watch the movie Barry.”

So, Barry watched the movie and Iris eventually fell asleep. Barry didn’t have the heart to wake her, so she could drive him home she’s only been asleep for less than a hour. It was raining outside and he didn't want to walk, there weren’t any Ubers in the area. Barry deeply sighed. _“I’ll just let her get a little rest, and then ask for ride, or wait out the rain,”_ Barry thought as his eyes started to get heavy. The movie wasn’t holding his interest either as he’s seen it a billion times. “ _This is the best day of my life_ ” was the last thought Barry had before he curled into Iris and fell asleep.


	3. Barry Freaks Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has a meltdown not knowing for sure if he has a chance with Iris West.

Barry waited until Sunday afternoon to text Iris, which showed total restraint on his part if he said so himself. If he could Barry would’ve texted as soon as he made his escape for his life to see if they were still on good terms. He wanted to wait it out to see how much trouble she was in with her father. He hoped she wasn’t in too much; Barry really hoped to return to her house one day, preferably her bedroom. Before he could get further distracted by lude thoughts of Iris’ bedroom he brainstormed on the perfect first text to send the girl of his dreams.

 **Barry** : Hey

Simple, to the point, aloof, and she’ll never know it took him 15 minutes to think of that opening. Barry smiled to himself as Iris’ text came in a few seconds later.

 **Iris:** Hi

 **Barry** : How much trouble are you in?

 **Iris** : Not much. I really thought it’d be worse.

 **Barry** : I guess I’m not welcome back there

 **Iris** : Lmao! You want to come back?

 **Barry** : Do you want me to?

 **Iris** : You might have to stay away from my Dad for a while.

 **Barry** : I’m sure he and I will eventually be friends :P

 **Iris** : Ha! Lol

 **Barry** : So next time would you like to watch a movie at an actual theater?

 **Iris** : Are you asking me on a date Barry Allen?

 **Barry** : Maybe

Iris: ….

Her reply was taking too long. His hands started sweating. “Of course, she doesn’t want to go out with you, you idiot. She only made out with you because she was bored. I mean come one Barry Iris West? She’s obviously out of your league.

Barry’s self-beratement was cut short by his phone starting to ring, a _FaceTime_ ring at that.

“Oh shit,” Barry blinked rapidly because he couldn’t believe his eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he answered the call, “Hey.”

Iris smiled brightly, “So what movie are we going to see?”

“Whatever you want.”

“I should be free from my father’s shackles,” Iris paused a beat and tapped her chin to think, “after next week.”

Barry jumped on the opening, “It’s a date then!”

“I’m looking forward to it Barry Allen” she smiled coyly into the camera.

He began narrowing his eyes, “Stop smiling at me like that we’ve already gotten into enough trouble because of that look.”

She giggled, “I don’t know what you mean”

“You just like watching me squirm, don’t you?” Barry tried to keep narrowing his eyes, but the look Iris was giving him had him smiling along wither her. “You get a kick out of it”

“I do get a tiny bit of satisfaction.” Iris held her two fingers a part.

“One day I’m going to get back at you.”

“Will you now?” Her voice was getting lower and somehow sexier to Barry’s ears.

Suddenly Iris’ door slammed open hitting the wall with a loud thud. “DADDY IRIS IS ON HER PHONE TALKING TO A BOY!”

“Wally shut up!” Iris jumped up to catch the intruder. “Sorry Barry I have to go, seeyouatschool -”

And like that she was gone.

Barry almost felt like doing a happy dance. Iris West likes him back and they had plans to go on a date. He had to stop himself from checking to see if pigs were flying around outside. This was a truly spectacular day in history.

 

* * *

 

 

Being so excited for school the next day to see Iris, Barry could hardly sleepy. And when he finally fell asleep around 3 he ended up over sleeping. Typical Barry having to run to making it for the last 2 minutes of homeroom. He had a plan to wait by her locker in the morning and do a little light flirting. Now what was he supposed to do? Sure, he memorized he class schedule, but would that make him look like a stalker? God how he wishes he was cooler. Only his parents are to blame for this. He may be too old to blame his mother for not waking him up for school in the morning but gosh darn it now he missed out on a chance to speak to Iris. And knowing her she probably had guys like Eddie hanging around trying to just smell her hair. Well I’ve smelled it and it smells like acai!

As soon as Barry stepped into his morning history class he disclosed the entire story to Cisco. He whispered franticly while Cisco listened never interrupting. When Barry was done Cisco’s eyes where wide and he took a moment to reflect on the new information that was delivered to him this Monday morning.

Cisco took a deep breath, “So, let me get this right. You make out with Iris West then practically hump her leg like a dog in heat in front of her father. And by the grace of god she agrees to go out with you, but you’ve over slept this morning and you missed the 3 good morning text she sent you.” Cisco held up 3 fingers to emphasize the impact of the missed texts.

“Yes.” Barry hung his head in shame, “That’s all of it.”

“Did you text her back?”

“I did but there was no response.”

“And you haven’t seen her?”

“Nope.”

“Have you tried to see her? I mean you know her class schedule, right?”

“I do but if I try to wait for her outside of her classroom won’t I look like a stalker?”

“Stalker and admire share a very close line my friend.”

“I can see why you date a girl from another county.”

Cisco sucked his teeth, “Don’t be jealous of me and my boo.”

“I’m green with envy,” Barry said sarcastically.

“I know you are because you’ve been pinning over the same girl since like second grade and you touch her once and screw it up,” Cisco chucked.

“I didn’t screw it up. God, I hope I didn’t,” Barry said off handedly to himself. 

“Gentlemen! Why are we not privy to what the two of you are gossiping about?”

“Its nothing Ms. Hannity,” Cisco waved his had as in a nothing to see here motion.

“Are we not worthy enough Mr. Ramon?” She raised an eyebrow.

“We were just discussing how Barry is jealous of my phenomenal love life.”

“Thank you for the insight Mr. Ramon.” Ms. Hannity shook her head turning back around towards the board. “Now please pay attention.”

“Sure thing,” he said with a wink.

The teacher droned on, but Barry was sick with worry about messing up this thing with Iris before it started.

“Just fix it Barry,” Cisco harshly whispered.

_Yeah but how?!_

* * *

 

****

Barry over analyzed all through history class and a little in his AP Bio class. The distraction known as Iris West was keeping him busy for most of the day. The only classes Barry had with Iris were in the afternoon. He eventually came to the conclusion that the best action to take was to just man up and text her.

 **Barry** : Hey you wanna have lunch together?

 **Iris** : Sorry can’t ☹

 **Barry** : Oh that’s cool

 **Iris** : Gotta make up a quiz during lunch. See you at English.

Barry didn’t want to be the guy waiting at her locker, there were probably already suitors there anyhow, but there he was in the vicinity waiting for her to show up. She never did. Disappointed Barry went about his day. He texted her he stalked her there was nothing else he could do.

Sitting in the quad with his friends Barry picked at his lunch as he sulked about messing up his chance with Iris. They all talked amongst themselves, Barry didn’t even have the heart to pretend to partake in conversation.

“What’s wrong with him?” Caitlin asked Cisco.

Cisco rolled his eyes before explaining, “Mopey here is pouting because he thinks he messed up his chance with Ms. Iris West.”

Ralph chocked a little on his cheeseburger as Cisco clarified what was wrong with their friend. Clearing his throat, “ _You_ had a chance with Iris!”

“First of all, don’t sound so shocked its insulting” Barry rolled his eyes, “and I might still have a chance.” The latter part of his retaliation was mumbled, even he didn’t believe in what he was saying.

“I’m just saying buddy, that’s a big step for you.” Ralph tried to pacify.

“Well you should stop pouting because she’s right behind you,” Cisco said dryly.

“Haha like I’m going to fall for that. She had to make up a quiz and then never speak to me again.”

“No seriously,” Caitlin tried to reiterate.

“Ohhh fries,” a mocha hand crept into his line of vision and stole one of fries off his tray. Iris slid right next to Barry, every part of his left side was touching Iris West.

“Wassup Iris,” Cisco said.

“Hey guys!” Iris smiled happily eating Barry’s fries. “What are we talking about?”

The rest of the table replied with their hellos. And Caitlin promptly changed the subject from Barry’s misery.

Noticing Barry hasn’t said anything but staring at her dumbfoundedly, “I’m sorry are you one of those people who hates when others stick their hands in your food? Because I’m hungry, but I can go get my own I just wanted to see you before lunch was over and I thought the line would take too long.”

“No.” Barry shook his head out of his daze, “No its very okay. You can have the rest of my lunch I wasn’t eating anyway.”

“Thank you. So, I was thinking we go see the new Spiderman movie it looks super cute.”

“Okay.” He would’ve agreed if she suggested the jumping off bridges after school.

“Then we can stop at Franks for a burger or something.” She waved her hand as if her suggestion was nothing. “Dinner and a movie very first date esque.”

“You and Barry are going on a date?” Ralph’s eyes widened in astonishment.

“Of course. Gotta snag this cutie pie up before someone like Becky Cooper, puts her claws in him.” She leans over and kisses his cheek to further prove her attraction to Barry in front of his friends.

Barry now has the biggest smile on this face, a shit eating grin some would call it.

“Ewwwww get out of here with your overly cute affections,” Cisco threw a tatter tot at Barry’s forehead.

“Well get used to it,” Iris stuck her tongue out at Cisco.

Truly amazed by Iris’ comeback Barry had to ask, “Really?”

“Really!” Iris kissed him again on the cheek.

Barry should’ve known he had nothing to worry about. Iris liked him back and everyone knew it. They had plans to go a date in the near future, or as soon as her father set her free. That was a problem for another day. Now he would enjoy lunch with his friends and the girl who may become his girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be funny to write. Don't know if I'll write about what happened the night before.


End file.
